An Lóda nFhorísanna na Bháise
An Lóda nFhorísanna na Bháise (Rockallian for: the Mountains of the Rainforests) is the official national anthem of the nation of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It is the Rockallian version of the Gaelic song 'Ille Dhuinn, 's Toigh Leam Thu. History The song of the text exists according to Rockallic Law Since Time Immemorial. Historians however have traced the origins of the song back to the 1500s, when it was first used. It is generally believed that many different versions of the song existed and that the current version is the one that persisted throughout the centuries. It was made the official national anthem of Rockall in 1679. Text Rockallian :´S an Oilín Ruicheall le lódag ardh :Lódag ardh le Forísannag na Bháise :Ag an mór álinn ´gus fháinn :Is stóirm anois óith théasteall :Mo n-grá téasteall anois liómm :I t-fhorísanna h-áit is múdh uignéach :Adh fheic an mór ‘gus adh fheic an shtóirm :‘Gus adh thúgeaich is múdh dhu richinn :An máthirannacóinnealteachd gcéap óriann :Ár soilla ní fonnic lichéilich :Ach ‘s mé na n-grídteichd ‘s múid dtá :‘S ár soill ar an oilín liómm :Sá t-sóigh mudh ‘gus cúimnog mudh :An n-grá i h-an lóda :Is múdh sé dhu richinn anois :Óith thabbair tsúi ár grá Fernolian :’S an Eoil Rúichill líd bhenna i-árt :Bhenna i-árt líd Fareoisa na Régne :Ag an mhór scúinn óg bhéilt :Is steoirm anú t-ó chómheall :Mi gráui ceoimheall liúmm anú :I t-fhareoisa bherr is bhúd líneach :Phó sé an mhór ‘gus sé an steoirm :‘Gus túbheann is bhúd fheoirr rícicht :An móira i-óg fháidhra séagh ieoiriann :Ór seoilla ní stór teús leandra :Ach ’s mi nan greoiteach ’s bhúd bháll :’S ór seoill ar an eoil leat :Sá leímheat bhós ‘gus ceoimig bhós :An gráui i t-an bhenna :Is bhúd thír feoirr rícicht anú :tÓ gífheall dhíg ór gráui Astrallic (traditional) :’S an Oileun Rucall le shliabheoigh áirdhagh :Shliabheoigh áirdhagh l’Fhaireoiseaoigh na Bháise :Ag an mhóir áilleainn ‘gus fhiainn :‘S steoirm auir á dóidheal :Mó ngháiriaidh dóidheal liommeach auir :I t-fhaireoisean bléith ’s meauidh uaignéaoich :Á gueaidh an mhóir ‘gus ghueaidh an shteoirm :Á guibheaodh ’s meauidh am bhuith :Mo reianteadha gcéap óireauinn :‘S muadha bheauibhúidha ní l’an éaireoigh :Óindh mhó chréidheaúibh mheauidh dh’ie :‘S muadh bheauibhúidh l’oileunigh t-seoi :Sóibh mú gháidhueail ‘gus mú cuimhneaigh :Ar ngháiriaidh i an shliabhan :’S meauidh t-seoi h-am bhuith auir :Á rúighoigh thú muadh cháiriaidh Astrallic (modern) :'S yn Ûliyn Rẇl lê llawbhych árt :Llawbhych árt l'Úrsiich na Bhîsiy :A'n for alian 'gws iiain :'S Stiúrym wr â dûiwl :Mô nhâriadt dûiyl liómych wr :Î t-úrsiyn blí 's mi bhiniygh :Â gith yn for 'gws 'ith yn 'tiúrym :Â gybhith 's miw ym bhwth :Mô rîntiyndy gip uriywn :'S mwhy bhîghny nî l'yn îriygh :Ûndt fó ghriiwbhy fîdt ghîie :'S mwdt bhîghny l'ûliyni t-siû :Su mẃ háiwl 'gws mẃ cwniî :Yr ngâriadt î yn llawbhyn :'S mi t-siû h-ym bhwth wr :Â rwiych hw mâ châri English :There are high mountains on the island of Rockall :High mountains with rainforests :At the sea so beautiful and wild :A storm is now coming :My love come with me now :In the forests where we are alone :To see the sea and see the storm :And to know that we are forever :My parents say about (on) us :Our lives won’t stay with each other :But I believe that we are :Our life is with this island :So leave us be and remember us :The love in the mountains :We will be here for forever now :Giving you our love Category:National anthems Category:Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation Category:Folk songs of Rockall